Tu mi destino
by pau
Summary: Isabella adoraba a su hermana Alice y por ella haría cualquier cosa incluso seducir al príncipe Edward y así mantener a salvo su secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**Tu mi destino **

**Isabella adoraba a su hermana Alice y por ella haría cualquier cosa incluso seducir al príncipe Edward y así mantener a salvo su secreto.**

**Prologo**

Isabella no había desobedecido a su padre nunca, aventurera pero con limites por supuesto, y tras aspirar una vez mas el aroma exótico de aquellos rosales abrió los ojos. A lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de su nana Estela regañándola por su a veces muy notoria falta de delicadeza, pero y que importaba si se hechaba al pasto a disfrutar de la suave brisa o trepar un árbol que de malo tenia si estaba en su propia casa, en su querido hogar.

_Delicadeza resoplo_- Si llevar este corsé hace suficientemente notables mis "delicadas" y "femeninas" curvas-.

No sabía como hacia la pobre de Alice con aquellas cintas, tan infinitamente delgada y de cintura estrecha.

Ella nunca había sido lo que se diga muy "femenina" se consideraba mas aventurera y de pronto rebelde. Se sabia guapa por supuesto una abundante cabellera en suaves ondas color chocolate adornaban sus delicadas facciones, de tez blanca y tersa con unos ojos de "gacela" que según su padre Charlie, era lo que había hecho perder la razón por su madre Renee. Sus labios no eran tan voluptuosos como los de Alice más bien daban la forma de un corazón. Se cuerpo firme y lleno de curvas, Alice siempre fue mas menuda.

Amaba su vida, si habían cosas no tan agradables pero en si era feliz con lo que tenia. Su padre un duque de prestigio, Su madre siempre tan chalada pero a la vez una madre ejemplar, eran ella y su hermana mayor Alice quienes terminaban su tan querida familia.

-Ya voy nana- grito a la sombra de una mujer de entrada edad.

-Siempre es lo mismo Isabella- la oyó decir –Tu padre se molestara si no te apresuras-.

-Ha preguntado por ti desde bastante tiempo mi niña, apresúrate-

-Enseguida voy- comenzó a alisar su falda –las cintas nana, las cintas-.

Casi sintió correr al encuentro con su padre, disimuladamente acomodo su cabello.

-Padre, padre-

Lo encontró en el salón de estar. De porte regio y cabello obscuro se adivinaba un aspecto galante que se cubría ahora en unas cuantas arrugas y el pelo blanqueado por las sienes.

-Hija- dijo besando su mejilla - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire, me encontraba un tanto sofocada- se excuso viendo una hoja seca en el rodete de su falda la cual retiro disimuladamente.

Su padre carraspeo un poco –Como sabes querida hay una importante relación con el rey de Francia y pronto nos honraran con su visita-

-Algo comento mi madre- suspiro Bella.

-Así es vienen con su hijo el príncipe Edward, me es muy grato decir que es la unión que por tanto tiempo estábamos esperando como sabes mi relación con el rey Carlisle es muy amena y es un gusto que nuestros hijos sigan el legado con una unión, la cual si se realiza pondría al sol de nuestro lado-.

- Me alegra padre- respondió confusa, sin embargo ¿en que cuadraba su llamado?

-Oh es muy simple querida- adivino su padre –Tu hermana Alice ya esta en edad de contraer matrimonio y debe ser vital que agrade al príncipe - La sonrisa de su padre de pronto se notaba ¿hueca? –Me gustaría la persuadieras, es un poco mas tímida y ustedes son tan unidas, que hable tanto con ese Withlock solo creara malos entendidos-.

Lo que ella no adivinaba era lo que había detrás de esa tensión, una deuda impresionante, el honor de su padre y un escándalo que haría caer en cualquier segundo a su madre, una mujer que sufría unos profundos ataques de asma.

Así que su padre deseaba que Alice se enamorara del príncipe. Vaya y pensar que siempre vio a su hermana junto a Jasper, el hijo de una amiga de su madre. Tenía el cabello rubio y rizado con unos simpáticos hoyuelos en las mejillas y una sonrisa que simplemente alegraba.

Pero claro que lo recordaba, había caído inmensamente rendida ante el, sabia ahora que no había sido amor realmente era en si el ver a alguien tan distinto y ameno y tan, tan…………….. Embelesado por su hermana Alice. Y como no su hermana con sus seductores labios y esbeltez infinita.

Solo una vez se vio en el espejo poniendo la balanza a su favor, un deje de soberbia del cual se arrepintió al instante. Ambas eran bellas solo que de maneras muy distintas, aun recordaba con infinita pena el esmero con el que había tratado de agradarlo, de llamar su atención, de conquistarlo y de esos intentos fallidos quedo una simple amistad eso y nada mas pero ¿Qué pensaría Alice de todo esto? En su corazón se mezclaron sentimientos tan distintos, se arrepintió al instante debía saber que opinaba su querida hermana de esto, debía contárselo de inmediato.

Pero había llegado suponía tarde ahí estaba Alice tan alegre y reservada llorando con tanto dolo que sintió su corazón parar. Así que ya lo sabia el coraje la lleno, no era justo Jasper y Alice se desvivían el uno por el otro solo que el no llevaba un titulo, no seria ni príncipe, ni rey pero por supuesto un gran hombre, que no lo sabría ella.

-Ali- susurro sin saber como tranquilizarla

-Así que lo sabes- su hermana poso sus ahora tan apagados ojos en ella.

-Me lo ha dicho papa, pero venga Alice que es solo un intento si no lo logras persuadir se limitara a no encariñarse contigo, no llores hermana por favor-.

-No es solo eso Bella- sollozo –hay algo que papa esconde estoy segura, el espera esta unión la exige y si eso sucede yo…yo- se revolvió en la cama afligida- Jasper y yo…………, nosotros-

-¿Ustedes que Alice?- sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, sabia que lo venia no le iba a gustar para nada.

-Nosotros pensábamos casarnos, tú sabes cuanto lo amo-

-Hermana- comenzaba a exasperarse no comprendía nada- si no me dices no te puedo ayudar-.

-Nos amamos, el…. Yo paso oh Bella mi madre morirá estoy segura- Los ojos de Alice se alzaban desorbitados.

Serenamente respondió –Porque dices eso Alice-

-Yo he perdido………. Mi virtud- fue un susurro apenas audible, no lo pensó no supo como paso solo vio la mejilla de su hermana enrojecer ella la había cacheteado, un impulso, no lo podía creer.

-Disculpa Alice.. yo… entonces tu..-estaba anonadada.

-Si- gimió Alice, sabía que se merecía más que una bofetada de su hermana pero era ahora ella su única salida, la única que podía ayudarla -¿Qué hare? Si me separan de el yo no podría vivir, no podría-.

Bella la cobijo con sus brazos en un intento por tranquilizarla encontrar la palabra perfecta –Venga preciosa, encontrare la solución- sin embargo que podía ella hacer.

Tal vez se lo merecía después de todo ella supo cuando Bella poso sus ojos en Jasper, aquel teniente tan galante y romántico el problema era que ambas habían quedado prendadas solo que Isabella era mas chica cuando lo conoció. Alice quien asistía a bailes con mayor frecuencia se encontró hablando con el como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si fuesen destinados a estar juntos y era así, pensó lo de su hermana seria un fugaz entusiasmo Jasper era muy guapo.

Pensando que nadie los podría separar, dándole su mas grande prueba de cuanto lo quería hicieron el amor fue tan suave, tan entregado, tan maravilloso mentiría diciendo que no lo había disfrutado, si se habían besado un par de veces algo por supuesto totalmente incorrecto pero es que cuando la tocaba solo podía sentir que eran ellos y nada mas tontamente poniendo en alto su amor creyeron que así nadie podría alejarlos jamás. Pero menuda sorpresa cuando su padre le dejo tan firmemente que era su deber casarse con el príncipe, siendo la mayor, en edad y con tan prestigiado poseedor , su padre tenia bien escrito su ideal formar parte de la familia real y ella se había entregado a un hombre ya.

Ella era un poco mas tranquila le gustaba el coser, bordar, dibujar nunca se vio sobre ramas o tirándose al primer arroyo que encontrara, Bella en cambio siempre había sido mas valiente no obedecía y si quería algo lo realizaba, ella simplemente siempre acataba ordenes no le molestaba en absoluto sabia su posición, el prestigio que debía representar pero cuando cayo enamorada de Jasper su lado salvaje se apodero de su ser. No ella no quería estar sin el y después de lo que había pasado como podría siquiera pensar que alguien mas la tocara y venga el príncipe Edward, la burla e humillación serian pocas pero ambas familias veían la unión tan concreta que ella solo podía recorrer a su vivaz hermana.

**Capitulo I**

La semana paso tan deprisa que no sabia como actuar se había marcado desde hacia tiempo atrás aquella creencia de que la mayor debía ser desposada y solo después la menor podría intentarlo.

Si Alice no se casaba tampoco lo haría ella, por eso era que su padre había tomado esa decisión. Faltaban horas o menos para que los reyes y su hijo llegaran… horas de agonía, de incertidumbre lo había decidido ella era su hermana la única y la mas amada.

Isabella debía hacerlo así a pesar de ser la menor casi siempre ella protegía a Alice, era su hermana tan correcta, tan ajustada a lo que la gente dijera o pensara, que ella le hacia ver por lo suyo, sus gustos todo estaba antes que tener que representar algo que no era, pero Alice tan buena y sumisa.

Lo único que tenia que hacer Bella era que su padre creyera que ella era la indicada y sobre todo que el príncipe Edward se fijase en ella. Debía admitir que sentía miedo y si el también caía sobre los pies de su hermana mayor como Jasper, seguro su ego caería al suelo pero debía intentarlo ella seduciría al príncipe a como fuera lugar y con lo que tuviera que hacer, ella se sacrificaría por Alice, después de todo no se había enamorado nunca, ni tenia a alguien en su corazón, era libre y tendría dinero, una posición, y aunque eso para ella no era tan vital, sabia su familia estaría tan contenta y satisfaría a su madre.

Aparte ¿porque se egoísta? Alice tenía lo que siempre habían buscado amor, felicidad, pasión, mas que lujos estaba con la persona que la complementaba, algo que ella no tenia y tampoco deseaba buscar.

….

Estela arreglaba a Alice con esmero debía causar un efecto casi "abrumador" alegaba su madre dándole los últimos toques a la casa, como le dolía la cabeza ella era en ese aspecto tan inocente que ni siquiera sabia bien como se seducía a un hombre, que les gustaba hacer o peor aun ¿Y si ella debía tomar la iniciativa en la parte afectiva?

Todo era cada vez mas agobiante, había escuchado algunas pláticas de las domésticas así que ahora debería poner más atención o acercarse a alguna con todas mantenía una relación muy amena y bien llevada.

-Como si fuera un trozo de carne- mascullo molesta si bien debía arreglarse para ser de su agradarlo no debía fingir algo que no era, si antes posible debía encontrar la forma de romper este acuerdo ya que si el príncipe se encaprichaba o enamoraba de Alice esta seria delatada y el hazme reír de todo Angers.

……

Un hombre de cabellos rubios al completo estaba en la puerta del carruaje del brazo de un mujer con rasgos tan exquisitos que parecía un hermoso cuadro –_La Reyna Esme- _pensó.

Si menudo lio que se armaría.

Detrás de ellos se veía se podía ver una cabeza alta la luz del sol dejaba entrever unos cabellos rebeldes y cobrizos que corrían con el aire –_No tan Snob como ella imaginaba-_. Claro imaginaba un hombre estirado y con tanta gomina en el pelo que parecería casco.

Los reyes se hicieron a un lado mostrando al famoso y asediado príncipe era un hombre bastante alto seguro pasaba con facilidad su metro sesenta y dos, era de rasgos tan marcados un espécimen totalmente varonil con unos ojos casi iguales a los de un felino, el verde de sus ojos parecía mandar una señal claro de peligro lo podía sentir un escalofrió recorrió su espalda anticipándola, previniéndola. Observaba todo con suma cautela y cada paso firme dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas, era delgado de hombros anchos y una boca ancha de labios tentadores.

Casi sentía desmayarse, estaba tan tensa ahí estaba el con un aire de altanería en el rostro, tan distinto a la calidez que emanaban los príncipes, de pronto mas inseguridades la recorrieron tal vez era un presuntuoso, un tirano comenzaba a acobardarse, pero entonces vio a su hermana con la cara aun mas pálida que antes, con una mirada llena de melancolía, desesperación disimulada por una sonrisa. Como le hubiese gustado haber llegado a sentir algo así por alguien, compartir algo tan íntimo y romántico con la persona que fuera capaz de hacer todo por su amor.

Se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos ella debía concentrarse en aquel hombre que a cada paso la hacia sentirse mas indefensa.

¿En donde se había metido?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Fin del primer capitulo

Bien pues aquí otra historia solo que de tema totalmente distinto, la historia forma parte de la imaginación de mi cerebro, los personajes de la de Stephenie Meyer.

Espero sea de su agrado y comenten que les parece esta historia

Tengo un debate ya que tengo una fuerte adicción por el romance amor-odio pero creo que esta vez tornare las cosas un poco mas distintas aunque claro me gusta que se torne interesante Jaja

Me despido

Besos Pau


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu mi destino **

**Isabella adoraba a su hermana Alice y por ella haría cualquier cosa incluso seducir al príncipe Edward y así mantener a salvo su secreto.**

**Capitulo II **

La reina era todo un encanto, de sonrisa pasiva y nada estirada, el rey por igual, el mayordomo tomo las maletas y las dejo en los cuartos de invitados.

Mientras se servia la comida Bella paseaba la mirada apenas habían cruzado palabra y el príncipe Edward no se podía decir fuese muy hablador, mas bien era bastante serio y correcto, sus padres comentaban sobre donde realizar la boda, cuando anunciarla y demás cosas

Primer problema ella parloteaba sin parar, reía si encontraba gracia y era un poco torpe, ni siquiera lo había visto sonreír una vez

Era por costumbre dar una vuelta por el parque, sobre todo siendo los reyes de Francia la visita, así que tal vez ahí podría conocer un poco de el, que le gustaba, que no.

El día estaba exquisito perfecto para pasear y admirar los alrededores de Angers, Bella se quito el sombrero, si así era mejor cerro sus ojos un momento por que si volvía a ver la mirada de Edward se desmayaría.

Alice charlaba con el sobre cualquier cosa y el estaba un tanto distraído, si distraído por aquella mujer sentada a la lado de Alice, tenia que ser justamente su hermana _menor._

Cuando se entero que tenia una hermana menor supuso seria una niña o una joven entrada en adolescencia pero Isabella era todo menos una niña, seria mas fácil confundir a Alice con una. Por que ella era puras curvas, tenia un cuerpo de tentación y ahora inclinada hacia atrás dándole una visión de su blanca y suave piel jamás había sentido un impulso tan grande por alargar su mano y tocarla. El no era así era correcto y tranquilo temía en cualquier momento pudiese saltar sobre ella pero no, no era ella con quien debía casarse si no con la hermana, Alice, quien no era fea en absoluto, tenia el pelo negro lacio y un tanto alborotado, facciones finas era linda pero no le daba un impulso de querer saciar su pasión solo le agradaba, Isabella era de pechos mas prominentes, delgada pero no tanto como Alice eso hacia marcar su cintura y sus caderas mas formadas. Su cara era delicada con unos ojos tan tiernos como seductores y esa boca era simplemente divina ¿Cómo encajarían aquellos labios con los suyos?

Pero que demonios estaba pensando era Alice a quien debía conocer y cortejar, sin embargo no sentía tal inclinación.

Respondió con algún monosílabo y se dirigió a Isabella mientras la veía observar un cachorro sin dueño suponía, parecía apunto de saltar del carruaje.

-¿Es usted una amante de los animales?- le pregunto por fin, estupida pregunta se dijo después

-Si pudiera lo llevaría a casa enseguida- le contesto con aquella voz tan atrayente

-Pero Bella por Dios que no sabes cuantas enfermedades trae el pobre animal-Alice murmuro.

Frunció el ceño un poco –Que un buen baño no le haría mal, verías lo sano que puede ser- el perro la observo y ladeo su cabeza simpáticamente –Yo lo encuentro muy guapo señor- le dijo al perro

Edward rió por su comentario y entonces lo vio

Segundo problema su sonrisa era sensual y un tanto torcida hacia que sus facciones se vitalizaran, se veía mas joven y aun mas guapo, se volvió a estremecer y bajo la mirada.

Se veía tan adorable con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero seria su adorable _cuñada _y solamente eso por eso debía recordar que ella no era su prometida. Sin más comenzó a platicar con Alice sobre temas de interés común porque si volvía a centrar su atención en ella seria capaz de ignorar formalidades.

Pero aquella atención debía esperar un carruaje de tonos un tanto relumbrantes se acerco a ellos, la mujer Tanya Denali, una viuda de encantos exquisitos y nada pudorosa bien lo sabia Edward. Se había casado como muchas por interés y el pobre hombre tan viejo como rico murió al poco tiempo dejando todo a su tierna e "inocente" esposa. Si esa mujer había tratado de embrujarlo una y otra vez y lo admitía era bastante guapa su pelo rubio rojizo ahora en un azorado mono de rizos caían sobre su cincelada cara pero de pronto verla al lado de Isabella de sonrisa jovial y suaves mejillas rosadas aquella mujer comenzaba a carecer de belleza.

Bueno pero si poco le faltaba para saltar a su carruaje y Bella sabia que no para saludarlas era Edward en quien había fijado su mirada y todas sus atenciones, dio un saludo tan sobrio con la sonrisa mas falsa que había visto, hizo detener los coches y comenzó a adular en ton y son todo lo que Edward parecía apreciar, pero si lo notaba veía algo en ellos no eran extraños, ella le había contado Alice no era una mujer sumamente intachable pero ser la viuda de un hombre tan importante tenia sus ventajas

-Así que Edward- sonrió Tanya –Supongo nos veremos en la boda de tu primo Emmett-todos sus movimientos estaban calculados para mostrar mas piel, para adquirir poses mas seductoras, era guapa y Bella pensó en como podría ella actuar sensual sin caer en la ridiculez Tanya se veía con mas… experiencia.

Y esa manera de hablarle el era un príncipe, por eso sospechaba que habrían de haber compartido mas que risas o un baile, ella no se inmutaba en dejar de verlo con ojos de devoradora.

Alice respondió a Tanya adecuadamente e hizo ademán de querer irse si no serian la comidilla de todo el mundo por que aquella señora estaba apunto de morder a Edward y no le agradaba para nada incluso a Jasper se le había insinuado la muy fresca, y eso si no lo soportaba.

Y entonces lo vio caminaba por la acera junto al General Emmett, quien era primo de Edward solo que lamentablemente sus padres habían fallecido, se sabia había conocido a Rosalie Hale y había quedado prendado era un mujer hermosa de suaves rizos dorados y cuerpo de diosa, tantos príncipes, reyes, consortes la habían asediado y a pesar de ser una mujer bastante altiva se había decidido por el ocurrente y carismático Emmett Cullen quien aparte era general del ejercito donde servia Jasper.

El carruaje paro y Edward bajo a abrazar a su corpulento primo, habían tenido una relación de casi hermanos debido a que Emmett pasaba todas navidades y eventos con ellos y mucho tiempo en la casa, pero se había unido al servicio militar, Edward había preferido explorar la medicina y era ahora titulado, le gustaba ayudar tanto en hospitales particulares como regulares.

-Te presento al teniente Jasper Whitlock- dijo Emmett con su característica sonrisa –Y muy buen amigo este es de quien tanto te hablo mi primo el príncipe Edward-

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos aunque Jasper lo veía con un aire ¿retador? Edward rió para si –me acompañan las señoritas Alice e Isabella Swan- ambas inclinaron la cabeza y pudo ver la cara de ensoñación que ponía la mayor –aun que creo ya deben conocerse-

Bella dio un respingo y regaño a su hermana con la mirada tampoco debía ser tan obvia y Alice moría del miedo de que en cualquier momento aquel hombre descubriera que no era precisamente tan señorita.

Jasper se acerco al carruaje a saludar correctamente dejando caer en Isabella una nota y entonces Edward se molesto, ¿Qué relación llevaban? ¿Seria su enamorado?

Esta atardeciendo- dijo con prisa -deberíamos marcharnos nos veremos en la boda primo- se volvió a dar un seco saludo y apenas dio tiempo a que Isabella lo viera.

….

Ya habían pasado tres días y aun no sabia que hacer aquello era demasiado estresante tal vez un paseo a caballo la tranquilizaría

Mando ensillar un caballo entrada la mañana, regresaría perfecto al desayuno

Edward que se había levantado por igual temprano la vio subir al caballo con total gracia como si lo hiciera todos los días pero ¡como se atrevía aquella mujer a ir sola! Pidió un caballo al igual esperando no perderla era inconcebible que una mujer en entrada mañana anduviera sola por ahi.

Se monto lo más pronto que pudo y galopo a su encuentro esperando darle pista pero no daba con ella un tanto resignado se obligo a avanzar solo un tramo mas y entonces escucho el bufar de un animal y la encontró tan tranquila sobre la hierba con los ojos cerrados y total pereza, como si acabara de despertar y se pregunto como respondería ella si se acurrucaba a su lado o la besaba hasta estremecerla pero ella seguía estando en un parque y eso le molesto aun mas

-No creo que esto sea digno de una dama- su voz sonó bastante alto y Bella se levanto de golpe

Con solo verlo se le iba el aliento cerro los ojos pensando que era imaginación suya, lo tenía bastante en la mente y ese era un buen momento para atacar ¿no?

-Le ruego me disculpe Príncipe es solo que me agrada el aire libre- trato de levantarse como Catrina una de sus sirvientas le había ensenado, le dijo que a un hombre le gustaban actos ver que ella sentía atracción sin decirlo y ya después podía comentárselo inclino su espalda para darla una visión de su cuerpo, con lentitud le dijo la muchacha y así lo hizo

Edward vio como se doblaba -¿te encuentras bien Isabella? ¿Te duele algo?

Se sintió tan tonta que simplemente se arreglo la falda y se levanto de golpe –Estuve mucho rato tumbada- le sonrió. Definitivamente ella no era nada sutil se dijo

Subió al caballo con cara de molestia y el no sabia aun porque pero lo hacia con tanta gracia, podía ver el comienzo de un tobillo delgado y blanco se pregunto de pronto como serian sus piernas largas e interminables como las había imaginado el, sintió un tirón y decidió que un buen baño y alejarse de aquella mujer era lo mejor, no se daba cuenta que era tan sugestivo cualquier movimiento que hiciese y esa manía que le había visto de morderse el labio inferior era malo para el.

-Ruego que me disculpe Srita. Isabella pero una dama puede encontrar muchos imperfectos en estas calles no debía salir sola-

-No vuelve a suceder disculpe- y se adelanto lo mas que pudo evitándolo todo lo que pudo cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido por la mañana.

Tercer problema a quien quería engañar ella era tosca y sin elegancia, ruidosa y tumbarse entre la hierba y trepar árboles no era lo que podría decir sugerente en un hombre.

Entonces escucho una conversación su padre, el rey y el príncipe Edward discutían sobre una suntuosa cantidad de dinero, el rey sonaba molesto y su padre tenía un aire de contrariedad, terrenos de un lugar, acuerdos que mantener, si pudiese escuchar mejor se dijo tratando de acercarse mas pero la puerta era demasiado grande y apenas y escuchaba cosas con claridad y otras enturbiadas, trato de acercarse mas entonces lo escucho era la voz de Edward por supuesto

-Con esta unión nos veremos beneficiados todos y mi hija es una dama honorable-

-Creo Alice es bastante adecuada-

Oh entonces si, si le gustaba Alice. Se dejo caer sobre la pared ¡Pues claro que le gustaba! Era hermosa, tranquila, refinada, todo lo opuesto a ella. Tenia que decírselo que podía cambiar ella si con Jasper lo intento y tampoco funciono solo que esta vez sentía algo mas, cuando supo de los sentimientos del teniente a su hermana se sintió un poco tonta pero feliz porque Alice tenia a alguien a su lado, pero si el príncipe también la deseaba eso no la hacia sentir bien

La puerta se abrió y Bella se escondió en el primer cuarto que encontró -_Había estado cerca_- suspiro el cuarto tenia un olor distinto no estaba familiarizado con el y había libros, por Dios estaba en el cuarto de los reyes su madre la colgaba en ese instante ¿que hacer?

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Bella se congelo cuando su madre se enterara pero no eran los reyes era el ¡Príncipe Edward! ¿Qué se supone le podía decir?

-¿Isabella? ¿Eres tu?-su voz la pasmo por un momento

Encontrarla a ella justamente en su cuarto no era algo bueno, que podía hacer ella ahí si el apenas podía mantenerse a raya, estaba sobrepasando su autocontrol pero se veía tan exquisita con aquella bata blanca de seda que sentía que nada importaba ya

-Yo…. Eh bueno es que quería saber si su estancia aquí era pues cómoda y eso- unos mechones se escapaban de su no muy arreglado moño mordió su labio una vez mas.

-Pero Isabella- dijo acercándose a ella suavemente –Estas horas, en el cuarto de un hombre no es algo bien visto-

Ella lo hipnotizaba se encontraba frente a ella y la veía respirar agitada -¿No?- murmuro Bella podía sentir su calor, sus muslos rozaban con el movimiento

El negó con la cabeza –Estando aquí solos tu y yo, no es correcto-

Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblar se iba a desmayar y entonces el príncipe lo hizo, acorto la distancia en ambos y beso sus labios con suavidad. Ella sabia a frescura a inocencia, a fresas, era el sabor perfecto comenzó a profundizar el beso estrechándola en su pecho mientras sentía como se estremecía en sus brazos se lleno de dicha comenzó a besarla con mas pasión lentamente fue cortando el beso acariciando sus suaves mejillas ella respiraba agitada y lo veía con una expresión de total asombro y entonces lo sintió lo había abofeteado, pues claro que se lo merecía por descarado.

Que demonios le pasaba con los golpes, era la segunda vez esto de las reacciones inesperadas se le estaban tornando muy violentas, pero el por Dios ¡La había besado! Estaba totalmente desconcertada, si antes decía que Alice era perfecta como se atrevía aunque claro también la que estaba en su alcoba era ella no el, ella había dado pie, ella lo había inducido, ¡pensaba que lo estaba seduciendo! Y ella lo había golpeado –_Estupida Bella, Estupida!!-_

Sabía que se disculparía pero lo que paso después no se lo esperaba

Isabella se arrojo en sus brazos otra vez, uniendo aquella boca de pecado que si se unía a la perfección con la suya, lo estaba besando también y entonces nada importo solo probarla una vez mas.

……………….

Continuara…

Oh me quiero disculpar es que todo es muy triste tenia 3 extensos capítulos y a alguien se le ocurrió borrarlos y cuando sepa quien es, en fin esto apenas comienza sigue la boda de Emmett y Rosalie y ahí también pasaran muchas cosas espero r.r donde me digan que opinan

Agradezco con todo corazón a:

feyy-cullen: Espero este capitulo también te encante : ) un beso

Erill Cullen: Gracias por el abrazo y aunque ahora todo esta sobre miel no va a ser tan sencilla espero tu opinión un saludo

akako cullen: Si a mi me encanta mas Edward que todo y aunque ahorita anda un poco desatado falta mas espero te agrade

DarkHinata: Pues como vez no se le dio muy bien el primer intento pero no va a desistir ya veras un abrazo y espero este capitulo tmb te guste

Gracias por leer y ahora si mejor haré capitulo y lo subiré para que nadie lo "borre accidentalmente"


End file.
